After Die
by YasminHyuga
Summary: Bukankah aku telah mati, tapi kenapa aku di medan perang? "N-Neji-niisan" , "Siapa kau?" , "Aku Toneri, keturunan terakhir klan Ootsutsuki. Dan kau adalah Hyuuga Neji, bunke yang gugur di medan perang." , "Hinata, kenapa kau bicara sendiri?" , "Hinata-sama!" fict for dedicated to Hyuga Neji


Special fict dedicate for Hyuga Neji

Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

After Die Yasmin Hyuga and Mr. N

_**After Die, Chapter 1**_

Aku merasa tubuhku mati rasa setelah kayu itu menusuk telak organ bagian dalam ku, dan.. jantungku. Ugh.. Rasanya sakit sekali, kurasa waktu ku tidak akan lama. Nafas ku tersengal dan jantungku mulai berdetak tidak stabil. Aku terjatuh dan Naruto membopong ku ke bahu nya. Ah, Naruto ya.. Dia adalah kunci dari perang ini. Aku akan memberikan sedikit nasehat padanya sebelum aku mati. Dan juga.. aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada Hinata-sama.

"Tim medis! Cepat, ada yang terluka disini!" Naruto berteriak ketika melihatku dalam keadaan tak berdaya, aku tersenyum dalam hati. "Tidak, Naruto. Aku merasa.. waktu ku tak akan lama lagi." Ucapku pelan dengan darah yg mengalir dari bibir ku.

"Neji."

"Neji-niisan."

Suara ini, ah ini suara Hinata-sama. Aku sedikit mengadahkan wajahku untuk melihat kearahnya. Wajah ayu nya terlihat sayu menatap keadaanku yang sekarang, miris sekali. Ugh.. jantungku berdetak semakin lambat, aku harus cepat.

"Naruto, Hinata-sama.. bersedia mati untukmu. Jadi tolong diingat bahwa hidupmu bukan hanya untuk dirimu saja." Kulihat Hinata-sama mulai menitikkan air matanya, dadaku terasa sesak melihatnya. Aku harus segera menyelesaikan perkataan ku pada Naruto karna aku ingin mengatakan satu hal terakhir pada Hinata-sama. "Dan sepertinya mungkin termasuk hidupku juga salah satunya."

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau melakukan nya disini? Kau akan mengubah Hyuga!" Suara Naruto terdengar sangat serak seperti menahan tangis. Aku jadi teringat masa lalu, dimana ia mengubahku dari pemikiran konyolku tentang takdir. "Kata-katamu waktu itu membebaskan ku dari belenggu kutukan."

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau melakukan hal sejauh ini untukku? Bahkan menyerahkan hidupmu.." Air mata mulai tergenang di kelopak mata Naruto. Aku senang Naruto menangis untukku dan aku tidak menyesal mati demi melindungi dirinya dan.. Hinata-sama. "Karena kau menyebutku jenius." Aku tersenyum untuk yang terakhir pada Naruto. Ugh.. jantungku berhenti berdetak. Oh tidak, aku belum mengatakan sesuatu pada Hinata. Nafasku telah habis, dan perlahan mata ku pun terpejam.

Aku membuka mataku. Dimana ini? Ruangan ini berwarna putih dan tak ada seorang pun disini. Aku melangkahkan kakiku untuk menjelajah ruangan serba putih ini. Benar juga, aku telah mati. Aku benar-benar menyesal tak bisa mengatakan hal terakhir pada Hinata-sama. Tunggu dulu, kalau aku telah mati harusnya aku bisa bertemu dengan Tou-san. Tapi.. dimana ia? Aku pun mengedarkan pandangan ku ke seluruh jangkauan mata di ruangan ini. Aku menghentikan langkahku ketika melihat Tou-san dalam jarak sekitar 1 meter dihadapanku. Tou-san tersenyum padaku, ternyata disana bukan hanya ada Tou-san. Tapi juga ada Sandaime Hokage, Asuma-sensei, Chiyo-baa, Itachi-san dan yang lainnya. Aku pun membalas senyuman Tou-san. Tou-san mengulurkan tangannya seolah mengajakku untuk berada di dekatnya. Aku mengangguk haru lalu melangkahkan kaki menuju mereka.

_SRING_

Mataku reflek menutup ketika melihat cahaya putih yang sangat terang menghalangi jalanku. Aku pun membuka sedikit amethyst ku, cahaya putih itu belum hilang. Kalau begini aku bisa kehilangan jejak Tou-san dan yang lainnya. Cahaya putih itu pun berangsung hilang, lantas aku pun membuka mata.

_DEG_

Kenapa ini? Dan dimana ini? Tunggu dulu, ini kan… tapi kenapa aku bisa disini? Aku kan sudah mati. Aku menyentuh dahi ku, tidak ada lagi segel bunke yang kudapat sejak umurku 4 tahun, jadi memang benar aku telah mati. Lantas.. kenapa aku berada di medan perang?

Aku pun mengedarkan pandangan ku, dan mataku menangkap sosok yang terbaring diatas tanah. Itu tubuhku! Lalu aku ini apa? Aku melihat tangan ku sendiri. Ternyata.. aku tembus pandang. Ada apa ini? Apakah ada yang tidak meng ikhlaskan kematianku?

Perang masih berlanjut tanpa adanya diriku. Andai aku masih hidup, aku akan membantu mereka dengan segenap kekuatanku. Tapi faktanya, aku sudah mati. Tidak apa lah, aku bangga mati sebagai seorang shinobi. Mati demi melindungi teman dan saudaraku, Naruto dan Hinata-sama. Mereka berdua kini berjuang bersama mengalahkan Juubi. Aku disini hanya bisa berdoa, tanpa bisa membantu apa-apa.

Aku heran dengan yang terjadi padaku sekarang. Kenapa aku belum kembali ke tempat itu? Tempat dimana Tou-san berada. Aku masih disini, di medan perang. Aku seperti tengah menonton perang dunia ninja. Tarik menarik cakra juubi dengan aliansi, runtuhnya Obito, bangkitnya Uchiha Madara, Naruto dan Sasuke yang hampir mati, Naruto dan Sasuke yang mendapat kekuatan baru, Obito yang membantu aliansi untuk mengalahkan Madara, Guy-sensei membuka gerbang ke 8, mugen tsukuyomi aktif, para aliansi tertidur, team 7 melawan Kaguya dan pertarungan terakhir Naruto melawan Sasuke yang di menangkan oleh Naruto.

Naruto, akhirnya kau bisa membawa perdamaian yang sebenarnya pada dunia Shinobi. Aku.. benar-benar bangga padamu. Tak sia-sia aku menyerahkan hidupku padamu. Tak henti-henti nya aku tersenyum dalam hati. Entah kenapa tanpa sadar aku melangkahkan kaki mengikuti langkah shinobi Konoha menuju desa dimana mereka berasal. Ketika sampai di gerbang Konoha, Naruto dan yang lainnya disambut dengan sangat meriah oleh warga setempat.

Aku melihat rekan satu tim ku, Lee dan Tenten. Mereka berdua tengah membopong Guy-sensei yang terluka parah menuju Rumah Sakit Konoha. Aku pun mengikuti mereka, berharap mereka akan menyadari keberadaanku. Aku pun berjalan beriringan disamping Lee.

"Lee.." Aku menyapanya dengan suara yang cukup keras. Tapi Lee tak menoleh sedikitpun kearahku.

"Guy-sensei cedera mu parah sekali. Jangan gunakan jurus itu lagi!" Omel Tenten dan Guy-sensei hanya nyengir menanggapi nya.

"Lee, apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini? Perang telah benar-benar usai dan perdamaian dalam dunia Shinobi benar-benar terwujud." Tambah Tenten lagi, Lee terlihat murung. Ada apa ini? Kenapa Lee tak menyadari keberadaanku.

"Aku.. akan latihan agar aku lebih kuat lagi. Aku masih belum bisa melindungi teman-temanku. Aku tak bisa melindungi..Neji." Ucapan Lee tertohok kedalam relung hatiku. Benar juga, aku telah mati. Tak mungkin mereka bertiga menyadari keberadaanku yang hanya arwah ini.

"Sudahlah Lee, jangan terlalu bersedih. Neji akan selalu berada di hati kita selama kita selalu mengingatnya. Jangan kau habiskan waktu muda mu untuk bersedih!" Ucap Guy-sensei mengacungkan jempol nya. Aku tersenyum mendengar ucapan Guy-sensei. Mereka bertiga masih belum berubah, sama seperti dulu. Tanpa sadar, kami kini sudah berada di Rumah Sakit Konoha. Aku bisa melihat banyak sekali korban yang terluka karna perang. Dan Sakura terlihat sangat sibuk sekali memberi komando pada tenaga medis.

**Normal Pov**

"Ah. Lee-san, Tenten-san, Guy-sensei.." Sapa Sakura ketika melihat Lee, Tenten dan Guy. Tentu saja minus Neji yang tak nampak di mata Sakura.

"Ano, Sakura-san. Guy-sensei terluka parah. Bisa aku titip dia?" Pinta Lee pada Sakura yang disertai anggukan Tenten.

"Tentu saja. Tolong bawa Guy-sensei ke ruangan itu, aku akan segera kesana." Ucap Sakura sambil menunjuk ruangan yang tak jauh dari tempat team 3 berdiri.

"Arigatou, Sakura-san. Apa kau besok akan datang? Mengingat pasien disini sangat banyak sekali." Ujar Tenten lantas disambut dengan senyuman oleh Sakura.

'Besok? Ada apa besok?' Pikir Neji bingung.

"Akan kuusahakan Tenten-san." Tenten pun tersenyum. Lee dan Tenten pun segera membopong Guy-sensei menuju ruangan yang ditunjuk oleh Sakura tadi. Neji pun terdiam di tempat dan tak mengikuti langkah rekan satu tim nya itu.

"Hinata.." Suara Sakura yang sangat memekik mengalihkan arah pandang Neji dari Lee, Tenten dan Guy-sensei. Neji pun mengikuti arah pandang Sakura. Itu kan..

"Hinata dan Hiashi-san. Bagaimana keadaan kalian?" Tanya Sakura pada kedua orang yang notabene adalah keluarga Neji, Hinata dan Hiashi. "Keadaanku baik-baik saja, tapi Tou-sama ada sedikit cedera di kaki dan matanya." Jawab Hinata dengan kalem. Neji menatap dua anggota keluarganya itu, berharap mereka bisa menyadari keberadaannya.

"Ah, apa beliau perlu dirawat disini?" Tanya Sakura mencemaskan keadaan Tou-san Hinata itu. Hinata terlihat menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak usah Sakura-san, aku masih bisa merawat Tou-sama sendiri." Jawab Hinata disertai senyuman. Ah Hinata selalu begitu, tak ingin merepotkan orang lain.

"Oh oke! Jangan lupa besok ya, Hinata. Saya pamit dulu Hiashi-san dan Hinata. Jaa ne.." Ucap Sakura lantas meninggalkan mereka berdua. Hinata hanya membalas ucapan Sakura dengan senyuman. "Hinata, ayo kita pulang." Pinta Hiashi yang sepertinya sudah sangat kelelahan.

"Ha'I Tou-sama." Hinata pun berlalu meninggalkan Rumah Sakit Konoha sambil membantu Hiashi berjalan. Neji menatap datar kedua orang yang tengah berjalan menjauh darinya itu, Neji pun menghembuskan nafas berat.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang, aku tidak tahu.." Tanya Neji pada dirinya sendiri. "Tak ada seorang pun yang dapat melihatku." Tambahnya dengan wajah yang lesu. Neji pun memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Rumah Sakit Konoha dan berjalan tak tentu arah. Ternyata langkah kakinya membawanya menuju tempat latihan yang biasa digunakan team 3 dulu.

Neji menatap hambar tanah yang dilapisi rumput dihadapannya ini. Terlihat juga beberapa property latihan yang sudah hancur dan ada juga yang masih utuh. Neji tersenyum pilu mengingat kenangan nya dulu bersama team 3 disini. Angin berhembus cukup kencang di sore yang cerah ini, membuat beberapa helai rambut coklat Neji melambai-lambai mengikuti arah angin. Neji pun terhenyak ketika sesuatu terbesit di fikirannya.

"Tunggu dulu. Apa bisa ya? ah tidak mungkin. Mm.. mungkin saja, Apa salahnya mencoba.." Neji pun menyiapkan kuda-kudanya. "Hakkekusho, Kaiten." Neji memutarkan tubuhnya searah jarum jam. Biasanya jika ia menggunakan Kaiten, maka angin yang sangat kencang akan muncul dan berputar mengikuti arah tubuhnya tapi sekarang..

"Ah.. bodoh sekali. Orang yang sudah mati tentu saja tidak akan bisa menggunakan chakra." Ucap Neji lesu. "Aku harus kemana sekarang? Ah aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan semua ini." Tambah Neji dengan nada yang terlihat frustasi sambil mengacak rambut coklat nya.

Ooo

Hinata dengan perlahan melilitkan perban pada kaki Hiashi yang luka akibat perang beberapa waktu lalu. Hiashi pun terlihat sedikit menahan rasa sakit. "Nah, sudah selesai. Tou-sama bisa istirahat sekarang." Hiashi pun tersenyum pada Hinata.

"Arigatou, putriku. Setelah ini, apa yang akan kau lakukan ?" Tanya Hiashi pada Hinata. Hinata pun terlihat sedih dan memalingkan wajahnya. "Aku.. ingin ke suatu tempat. Tou-sama istirahat yang cukup ya." Ujar Hinata lantas tersenyum, Hiashi hanya menatap nya datar. Hinata lalu membantu Hiashi berdiri.

"Mari kuantar Tou-sama ke kamar." Hinata pun membantu Hiashi berjalan menuju kamar nya. "Hinata, apa kau belum ikhlas?" Tanya Hiashi tanpa memandang Hinata, Hinata pun hanya menunduk dan tak menjawab pertanyaan Tou-sama nya itu.

Setelah menutup kamar Hiashi, Hinata berjalan lesu menyusuri mansion Hyuga. Hinata pun mengambil jaket berwarna ungu-putih yang biasa dipakainya lantas segera ia kenakan di tubuhnya. Langkah kakinya kini membawanya menuju gerbang mansion Hyuga. Hinata kini benar-benar berada diluar mansion Hyuga. Lalu ia pun menatap langit yang mulai berwarna ke oranye an itu, menandakan hari sudah mulai senja.

"Hinata.." Hinata pun menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia mendengar namanya dipanggil, ia pun menoleh ke sumber suara. "Naruto-kun."

Hinata pun sedikit terkejut karna berpapasan dengan Naruto. Seingatnya, Naruto harus melakukan perawatan yang intesif dikarenakan tangan kanan nya yang telah putus, tapi kenapa ia berada di sini?

"N-Naruto-kun, tanganmu.." Hinata sedikit melirik kearah kanan Naruto, dimana Hinata tak dapat menemukan tangan kanan Naruto disana. Naruto pun mengikuti arah pandang Hinata.

"Ah.. iya, operasi penanaman sel Shodai Hokage pada tangan ku masih dilaksanakan lusa. Karna aku bosan berada di rumah sakit terus, akhirnya aku jalan-jalan aja hehe.." Ucap Naruto dengan cengiran nya yang khas. Hinata pun hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapinya. Akhirnya Naruto dan Hinata pun berjalan beriringan.

"Ne, Hinata. Kau mau kemana? Sebentar lagi sudah malam." Tanya Naruto sambil memasukkan tangan kirinya kedalam saku celananya, Hinata hanya melirik Naruto sekilas. "K-Kau sendiri mau kemana, Naruto-kun?"

"Ah iya ya, aku mau kemana ya. Aku tidak tahu, Hinata. Aku ingin menemanimu saja kalau begitu." Muka Hinata sedikit memerah karena perkataan Naruto barusan. Hinata pun hanya diam tak tahu harus berkata apa pada Naruto. Mereka berdua pun berjalan dengan kesunyian yang melanda.

ooo

Neji membuka matanya ketika ada sehelai daun yang jatuh di wajahnya, ia pun lalu mendudukan dirinya. Neji pun menghembuskan nafas dengan berat. Lagi.

"Aku tidak pernah tau kalau arwah bisa tidur." Ucap Neji pada dirinya sendiri sambil menatap celana putih yang ia kenakan. Neji pun lalu menatap kelangit.

"Hari sudah mulai gelap. Tapi kenapa aku belum bisa kembali ke tempatku yang seharusnya?" Tanya Neji pada dirinya sendiri lagi. Sekilas ia pun mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat kearahnya, reflek Neji pun menyembunyikan dirinya dibalik semak-semak.

"Bodoh, kenapa aku harus sembunyi? Aku ini arwah, tak akan ada yang bisa melihatku." Ucap Neji kesal merutuki dirinya sendiri. Akhirnya ia pun keluar dari semak-semak dan langsung berpapasan dengan Naruto dan Hinata yang tengah berjalan beriringan menuju ke suatu tempat.

"Naruto dan… Hinata-sama? Mau kemana mereka?" Tanya Neji bingung, ia pun memutuskan untuk mengikuti mereka berdua dan memasang jarak sekitar setengah meter di belakang Naruto dan Hinata.

Naruto tiba-tiba terlihat memegang tengkuk belakang kepalanya, ia lalu menoleh kebelakang. "A-ada apa, Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata yang ikut menoleh kebelakang, seolah mengerti keadaan Naruto. "Emm kurasa ada yang sedang mengikuti kita, Hinata." Seru Naruto sedikit ragu.

'Sial. Kehadiranku benar-benar seperti hantu sekarang.' Pikir Neji.

"Tapi tidak ada siapa-siapa, Naruto-kun." Tegas Hinata. "Ah iya mungkin memang hanya perasaan ku saja hehe." Cengir Naruto sambil menggaruk kepala belakang nya yang tak gatal. Hinata hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapi Naruto.

Naruto pun berhenti melangkah ketika dirasanya ia telah sampai di tempat yang ingin dituju Hinata. Hinata pun menoleh kebelakang melihat Naruto yang berhenti melangkahkan kaki nya. "Ada apa, Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata bingung. "Hinata, tempat ini kan.."

"Tempat Pemakaman Umum Konoha." Ucap Neji pelan.

"Apa kau.. mau menemuinya, Hinata?" Tanya Naruto yang sudah menjajarkan langkahnya lagi dengan Hinata. Hinata pun mengangguk pasti. Naruto dan Hinata pun berhenti melangkah ketika mereka berada di depan makam yang baru dibuat tadi siang. Hinata pun terduduk lalu mengelus pelan makam itu. Neji yang berada tak jauh dari mereka pun terbelalak.

"N-Neji-niisan…" Ucap Hinata parau sambil tetap mengelus makam itu, makam Hyuuga Neji. Hinata pun lalu mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Naruto melakukan hal yang sama dengan Hinata. Neji hanya terdiam melihat hal ini.

"Hinata. Maaf.. aku.. gara-gara aku—"

"Sudahlah Naruto-kun, tak perlu menyalahkan diri. Ini adalah kemauan Neji-niisan sendiri. Kemauan untuk melindungi temannya…" Ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum. Naruto pun terharu dengan pernyataan Hinata. Mereka berdua pun kini diselimuti oleh keheningan. Senja pun kini telah berganti malam, tempat pemakaman umum Konoha kini benar-benar sudah gelap karena memang tidak ada satu pun lampu di TPU ini.

"Hinata, ayo kita pulang.. Tou-san mu pasti mencarimu." Ajak Naruto pada Hinata yang terdiam menatap makam Neji. "N-Naruto-kun, aku masih mau disini sebentar lagi. Kau duluan saja.." Seru Hinata sambil menatap Naruto.

"A-apa kau yakin, Hinata? Disini gelap lho, apa kau tak takut dengan… hantu?" Ucap Naruto dengan nada yang diseram-seramkan. Hinata pun tertawa kecil. "Mana ada yang seperti itu, Naruto-kun. Sudah tidak apa kau duluan saja, aku akan segera menyusulmu kok." Ucap Hinata meyakinkan Naruto. Naruto pun mengangguk-angguk, lalu ia membuat sejumlah cakra yang dikumpulkan ditangan nya, untuk penerangan.

"Yosh Hinata, kalau ada apa-apa teriak saja ya! Jaa ne.." Hinata pun mengangguk. Naruto lalu berjalan menuju ke luar Tempat Pemakaman Umum Konoha dengan sejumlah cakhra di tangan nya. Setelah Naruto benar-benar hilang dari pandangan Hinata, tempat ini kini benar-benar menjadi sangat gelap. Namun Hinata tak takut sedikit pun.

"Kuso! Dasar Naruto itu… meninggalkan Hinata-sama sendirian di tempat yang menyeramkan seperti ini." Geram Neji kesal sambil mengepalkan tangannya. Hinata pun menautkan alisnya. Dengan cepat, ia melempar kunai kearah Neji dan tentu saja menembus tubuh Neji. Neji pun benar-benar kaget dengan sikap reflek Hinata.

"Siapa disana?" Tanya Hinata dengan suara tegas. Tidak ada yang menjawab.

'A-Apa Hinata-sama menyadari keberadaanku?' Pikir Neji bingung.

"Aku yakin sekali tadi aku merasakan aura seseorang. Hmm.. mungkin hanya perasaan ku saja." Hinata pun kembali melihat makam Neji. Hinata pun menatap makam Neji dengan tatapan datar. Ia lalu mengaktifkan byakugan dan dengan cepat menoleh kebelakang.

_DEG_

Amethyst Hinata bertemu dengan amethyst Neji. Hinata dan Neji sama-sama terbelalak. Reflek Hinata mundur beberapa langkah karena terkejut. "K-Kau.. T-Tidak mungkin."

_**To be Continued…**_

(NB : Fict baru untuk mengenang Hyuga Neji yang gugur di medan perang. Fict ini terhubung dengan Chapter 699 dan The Last Naruto the Movie. Fict ini menceritakan tentang Hyuga Neji yang kembali ke dunia sesaat setelah kematiannya dan mencari cara agar ia bisa kembali ke tempat dimana seharusnya ia berada. Dan mungkin fict ini akan selesai dalam 4-5 chapter dengan genre family dan mungkin sedikit dibumbui romance NaruHina.

Terimakasih buat yang sudah mau membaca dan mereview, kami minta maaf jika ada salah kata dan kalimat karna kami hanya pelajar biasa yang tengah belajar menulis cerita. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya…

Yasmin-san and Mr. N-san)


End file.
